


Day thirty one; There Was Only One Bed

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Fluffy, M/M, Mention of blood, Sleepy Cuddles, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: Just at the title says; there was only one bed >:)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day thirty one; There Was Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> The final day of Writer’s Month, a sad yet joyous occasion. Thank you to all the wonderful people who started Writer’s Month and I hope to do this again next year!

Luke was practically dragging Stanley’s body into the motel room. With all the new villains running amuke, the team had to split into pairs; Perthan and Ivan, Z and Amy, and Luke and Stanley with Betsy staying with Z’s aunt and uncle until things calm down. For Luke and Stanley’s first mission, they were let off easy as the villain turned out to be a scared kid who lost control of his magic for a bit. A pair of handcuffs solved that one.  


Today’s mission, however, was much, much harder to deal with. The call said that there were two masked villains running around the city, one electrocuting people, the other flinging cars, stones, and other things at people. If the mission said that easy, Stanley would still be conscious, but by the time they got to the scene there was a group of six ready to pounce on the two. If it weren’t for Stanley’s ability to turn his skin into stone; they’d both be dead by now. Sure, they were both beat up, but Amy could heal them...if she was able to meet the two at the motel that is. For now it was up to Luke to patch both himself and Stanley up.  


He rummaged through both he and Stanley’s belongings, finding a few rolls of gauze and disinfectant; perfect. He started on Stanley’s wounds, gashes and holes from where his stones were chipped or ripped out of him.  


“God, look at you,” He whispered, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Stanley.” He wiped down the wound on his head with the disinfectant and tried his best to wrap it with his now shaking hands.  


By the time he finished cleaning and wrapping the visible wounds on Stanley, he was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to sleep until Amy showed up, but she wouldn't be able to show for two days at the least. It also didn’t help that Stanley was sprawled out on the only bed in the room. Luke sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and started cleaning and wrapping his own wounds.  


When the last wound was covered he threw what was left of his supplies across the room and tried to lay down beside Stanley. He stared at his sleeping teammate, his back hanging off the bed.  


“Ya know, out of all the times we had to share a bed, this is probably the weirdest.” He chuckled tiredly. “I hope you wake up soon; it’s really quiet without you.” He sighed and shut his eyes, hoping to sleep until Amy got there.  


His ‘sleep’ didn’t last long, a groan from Stanley made his eyes snap back open. He watched as his teammate tried to curl up in a ball, slowly moving each limb towards his chest, the pained expression on his face growing more and more prominent until his eyes cracked open and met Luke’s worried ones.  


“Hey, buddy,” He propped himself up with his arm. “How are ya feelin’?”  


“Hurts.” He croaked out.  


“I know, I tried my best ta patch you up, but I’m not Amy. Sorry, man.” He chuckled nervously.  


“S’cold.” He curled in on himself more. Luke got up and untucked the blanket from the bed. He then yanked the rest of the blanket out from under Stanley, ignoring the pain that came with it. He plopped himself back on the bed and draped the blanket over Stanley before crawling under it himself.  


“There, now there’s a blanket.” He smiled, the eye bags under his eyes more visible than ever.  


“Hmmm.” Stanley didn’t look Luke in the eye. He stared at the bed, Luke waiting for him to say something. “S’cold.” He mumbled into the blanket.  


“I just got you the blanket, you gotta let it warm up a bit.”  


“Takes too long.” He moved a bit closer to Luke. “You’re warm.”  


“‘Course I am, I have fire magic.” He put his hand on Stanley’s face. “This better?”  


He was quiet for a few seconds. “No.”  


“No? Alright, then, what do ya want me to do?” His voice was slowly getting quieter.  


He was quiet again as he grabbed hold of Luke’s hand and pulled it against his chest. “Come ‘ere.” He said pleadingly.  


Luke laughed as he moved closer to Stanley. He threw his arm over Stanley’s shoulder, the other he rested his head on. “Happy?” He asked.  


Stanley nodded as he put his head against Luke’s chest. “Yeah.” He grabbed Luke’s shirt with bandaged hands like a child would a teddy bear.  


“That’s good. If you’re happy, I’m happy, now get some sleep. Amy won’t be here for a while anyway.” He said as he carefully slipped his other arm under Stanley’s head.  


‘I guess Z was right about the whole crush thing then, huh?’ He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep with Stanley happily curled up in his arms.


End file.
